


Nothing Until Her Death

by Emanon_Pen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanon_Pen/pseuds/Emanon_Pen
Summary: The ultimate experience between a father and underage daughter.
Relationships: Daughter - Relationship, father - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Nothing Until Her Death

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright, Emanon_Pen, 2006-2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The stories on this website are works of fiction. Any characters resemblance to persons living or dead is purely and entirely coincidental. Any actions taken by the characters or the portrait of such actions never occurred and if they mimic any form of reality, it is purely and entirely coincidental.
> 
> These stories contain explicit descriptions of sexual activity and may be perceived by some as being pornographic. If you feel that literary erotica is pornographic, then do not continue surfing this website or begin reading any of the stories posted here. If you inadvertently or with willful intent download a story to your computer or receive it as an e-mail attachment, then you should DELETE IT NOW AND LEAVE THE WEBSITE. The author assumes no responsibility if a minor downloads this story, is caught, and prosecuted by his parents or the federal, state, and/or local government.
> 
> This copyrighted material may not be freely distributed onto any website or newsgroup without the express written consent of the author.
> 
> Commercial websites that post this copyrighted material without the express written consent of the author and payment of royalties to the author will be prosecuted to the full intent of the law.
> 
> You may download this story for personal use. You may make no changes to the story and the copyright statement must not be removed. The author grants no other permissions to you or your successors.
> 
> Author’s additional note: I do not condone or accept the idea of sexual relations between adults and children, period.

**Nothing until Her Death**

Matthew Rice knelt between legs of Lisa his seven year old daughter. His eight-and-a-half inch uncircumcised erection rested in the palm of his right hand. He looked down at the small girl’s naked pussy and then up to her wide open hazel eyes. He saw fear on her face and in her eyes he saw hatred, he smiled, and thought that if his wife was still alive this would never be happening. He moved closer to her forcing her thin legs further apart thus giving him easier access to the naked entrance of her body. It had been eleven months since his wife Karen died and thirteen months since he had sexual intercourse with her or any woman for that matter. He hadn’t even masturbated to relieve his sexual tension. His wife always gave him what he wanted except for his desire to have sex with prepubescent children and teenagers. Now that she was dead there was no one to stop him from doing what she tried so hard everyday to keep under control and not let happen.

Lisa Rice lay on the bed scared out of her mind. Her daddy had his penis poised to forcibly enter her body and she could do nothing about it. She had innocently run into his room in the middle of the night several weeks after her mother’s death scared from the July thunder and lightening storm that woke her. Her daddy allowed her to sleep with him every night thereafter. Up until tonight, nothing overtly sexual had happened between them. Every once in a while she would feel his erection being pressed against her backside. She never thought he would try to have illicit sex with her. But, it was going to happen and she could do nothing about stopping him from raping her.

Matthew looked down at his daughter and knew that she was scared. The fear he could see in her face and the tenseness of her body only added to his sexual excitement. He knew that he would hurt his daughter and that did not concern him in the least. He needed to feel her young, sweet, tight pussy around his cock. He did not care that she was only seven years old. He always wanted to fuck a prepubescent girl. Any preteen would suffice, but fucking his prepubescent, flat-chested, and smooth, hairless daughter made it even more exciting. He took the head of his cock and began the assault on his daughter’s virgin pussy. The head was uncovered as the foreskin was being held back by the hardness of his erection at the impending sexual encounter that was about to happen. The sensation of her labia against the head of his cock sent shivers of pleasure through his body while at the same time increasing the fear that was spreading though his daughter’s body.

Seeing his daughter tense as he began sliding the plum sized head of his cock between the folds of her sex organ only enhanced Matthew’s sexual pleasure and increased his abnormal desire to have sex with such a young girl. It fed his perversion. He felt that if his daughter continued to be tense he would have a harder time entering her but it would be more pleasurable because of how tight the interior of her vagina would be. He didn’t want to stroke his cock because he knew that his level of excitement would cause him to explode before he ever got his massive erection into her. He realized that it would be easier to enter her if she picked her legs up so he released his cock and reached with both hands to adjust her body and raise her legs so they would be resting against the sides of his body. Matthew Rice wasn’t a big man, but at 5’ 10” hovering over his 3’ 2” daughter prone on the bed gave him a sense of power he never felt when fucking an adult woman.

He had put her into a position that would allow him full access to her sweet untouched pussy. Matthew didn’t even think about the emotional and psychological damage he was doing to his daughter, but what he was going to feel as he performed the ultimate indignity upon his sweet little girl. He grabbed his cock with his right hand, placed the head at the entrance to his daughter’s vagina, and without saying a word to her he began pushing his eight-and-a-half inches into her. He didn’t even look at his daughter’s face. All he wanted to see was the head of his cock open her labia and enter her body. He knew that as his cock slid past the labia major and minor the thin membrane known as the hymen would try to impede his entering his now crying daughter. The sexual excitement rising from the feelings of his now uncovered cock head to his brain made him moan audibly which only made his daughter cry and try to fight him more forcefully.

Matthew watched as the head began to enter his daughter and then he felt the hymen impeding his forward movement. The head was about half way into his daughter and he knew that another fraction of an inch would rend her hymen and allow the head to enter a place no person or object has ever been before. He wanted her to know that the pain would go away, but at the same time he wanted her to know the pain of losing her virginity and the power that a man held over her. Matthew looked up for one second to see his daughter looking at him with eyes begging and pleading for him to stop what he was doing. She knew that the pain would go away if he stopped trying to push his mammoth cock into her. Matthew looked back at the center of his universe and proceeded to push his cock through his daughter’s hymen. He smiled as he saw the glans pass into her body and the walls of her pussy stretch and then close around the shaft just below the base of the head of his cock.

Lisa felt the pain. It rose from between her legs, up her spinal column to pain center of her brain. She tried to expel the foreign object that was entering her body. What she didn’t understand was her stress and tenseness were providing more pleasure to her dad than if she had laid there and allowed him to fuck her. She cried and began to scream at her daddy to stop what he was doing. This also was a mistake as it added to his sexual excitement. Matthew Rice upon hearing his daughter scream in pain from the ripping of her hymen took it as an omen and pressed the entire eight-and-a-half inch length of his cock into his daughter’s body. When he was balls deep into his daughter he heard her lose her breath and begin to gasp for air. He looked up for a second and then back down to see his pubic hair pressing against the nakedness of his daughter’s sex. He rested there for a moment allowing him to savoir the feeling of a seven year olds pussy surrounding the entire length of his cock. He also knew that by staying this deep inside his daughter he was causing her some additional pain as his cock pushed through the small opening to her cervix.

Matthew Rice was in sexual heaven. He’s wanted to fuck a young girl since he was thirteen. Here he was twenty-nine years old and his dream was finally fulfilled. He could feel the tightness of his daughter’s cunt and wanted to keep his cock embedded into her for as long as possible. He moved his hands so he could support his body as he began to fuck his daughter. His mind told him to take it easy on her, but his need for intercourse and release kept him from being gentle. When he felt comfortable supporting himself over his daughter and making sure her legs were wrapped around his waist as best they could be, he began thrusting into and out of his daughter’s cunt. The sound of his body slapping against hers added to his pleasure. He didn’t care that he was also pounding her so hard black and blue marks were beginning to form on the inside of her little girl thighs. Lisa Rice continued to cry as her father began fucking her in earnest. After a period of time, she realized that the pain she felt inside her sex was no longer there. It was replaced by another sensation, but her fear of what was happening to her wouldn’t let the new sensation take hold of her.

Matthew raised his upper body by straightening his arms so he could see the connection he had made with his daughter. He smiled to himself when he saw his cock covered in thin coating of blood. The sight of his blood covered cock sent shivers through his body culminating is his thrusting forcefully into her, pressing his hips against her, and making his cock jump within her. Lisa felt her dad press against her and she knew that the entire length of his monster cock was inside her. The sensation of his cock entering and leaving her continued to frighten her, but when he pressed into her and caused his cock to jump within added to her fears. She raised her arms to hold on to his arms and began to scream. She wanted him to stop what he was doing but knew that there was nothing she could do to end her unwanted initiation into the world of adult sexual activities. Her daddy was in another world somewhere inside his head fucking his daughter as if she was his wife or some whore there for his pleasure.

As he trust in and out of his daughter, he saw something he had never seen before when fucking a woman. Because his daughter was so small and his cock so big, he could see the outline of his cock underneath the skin of his daughter’s abdomen. His cock caused her abdomen to rise and fall with each forward and reverse thrust of his manhood. He also felt good when his balls struck her small backside and laid against her as continued to grind against her crotch when the entire length of his cock was buried in her. Lisa could not stop the pain she felt when he ground his hips against hers She started to slap her father’s upper arms hoping he would stop his vicious assault on her young lithe body. Matthew moaned in pleasure as his daughter tried to use whatever pain she could inflict on him to get him to stop fucking her. In his mind, her fighting his taking of her virginity was more reason to make her suffer the indignity of being fucked by her daddy at the tender age of seven. God, he wished she would regain her virginity so he could take it over and over again. But, he knew that his constant use of her would in time stretch her and allow her to accept his hard man cock without as much as a whimper.

Then he realized that there would be two times just like this one in the coming weeks that would give him the same level pleasure he was feeling now and if all went right, there could be some blood to enhance at least one of the next rapes of his daughter. He raised his head, looked at the headboard of his bed as he fantasized about having his sweet Lisa on her stomach, legs spread, and his cock forcing its way into her virgin ass and filling her bowels with his seed. He completely forgot about who he fucking and began to thrust so hard that Lisa again lost her breath. She cried out in pain and wondered what was making her daddy move so forcefully when he thrust into her. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something she loved so she could get through what was happening to her.

Matthew felt the inevitable starting to rise from within his balls. His balls began their ascent into his body in preparation of expelling the pent up sperm into his daughter. His excitement at fucking his daughter combined with his lack of sexual activity reduced the normal time it would take him to reach orgasm. He could feel the muscles around his anus begin to pulse as his orgasm started to consume him. At the same time, Lisa began to feel something different as her daddy continued trusting in her now sore vagina. He seemed to be getting bigger. The shaft of his cock felt thicker and the head seemed to be getting wider. She felt her vaginal muscles tighten around the unwanted invader. Why was her body reacting to something that she was trying to stop? Why was the invader getting bigger? Why was her daddy thrusting harder and keeping it in her longer?

He knew that he wanted to remain deep inside the little girl’s body when his cock exploded expelling his seed into her never before fucked hole. He could feel his cum starting to rise though the shaft of his cock. All his nerve endings where so sensitive that the pressure and velvet smoothness of the interior of Lisa’s pussy against his shaft and head sent shivers of pleasure throughout his body. He knew that he was going to explode with the next thrust so he prepared himself to press as hard as he could so when he ejaculated the lips of her pussy would seal against his shaft to keep his load inside. Lisa was growing tired of fighting off his assault and realized that no matter what she tried to do she would not be able to stop her daddy.

It happened when she felt him thrust deep into and provide a lot of pressure against her tender thighs and sex. She felt his cock begin to pulse inside her and with it came a new wetness. She looked up at her daddy’s face and saw that his eyes were closed, his mouth was slightly open, his face was coated with sweat, and he was moaning. She felt him pull back ever so slightly and as unbelievable as it was that her daddy’s cock was imbedded inside her, he jammed his cock back into her releasing another rope of his seed into her body. She began to cry again as he continued to move ever so minutely but with more pressure than when he was fucking her with long strokes of his huge erection. Lisa could feel his sperm splash against her insides and all she could do about it was lay there and take it.

Matthew Rice was in seventh heaven. In his twenty-nine years, he never felt so powerful, excited, and so fully satiated. He felt every rope of cum pass from his testicles, through the urethra of his cock, and out the hole in the tip. Keeping his eyes closed allowed him to travel up and down the sexual highway of pleasure without having to see his crying child pinned underneath him although he knew that it would add to his excitement to see her face as he ejaculated into her. She was nothing more than a hole for him to use as a masturbation tool. He loved her with all his heart, but he wasn’t making love to her. He was fucking her against her will and that was exactly why his orgasm was the most intense mind blowing one he ever had. His orgasm seemed to last for ten minutes, but after spewing five strong ropes of cum into his daughter he opened his eyes and knew that he would never again feel the way he felt now. His dream of fucking a prepubescent girl was now complete and he would never ever have the same sexual intensity and high as he did now. It was everything he thought it would be and more. He was sad that his wife Karen died at such a young age, but it gave him the opportunity to live the life he knew he was destined to live.

Lisa Rice lay pinned under her father hoping the nightmare would end. The area mid-thigh on each leg to her now open and bleeding vagina was painful. Her daddy finally opened his eyes and looked at his daughter. He smiled at her. He rested on his left forearm as he used his right hand to gently stroke her young body from her shoulder to where he was still buried inside her. Matthew Rice knew that he would not lose his erection. He knew that in just a few minutes he would press his body against hers and renew his pleasurable assault on his seven year old daughter’s body. He could care less that she didn’t enjoy her first sexual encounter. He didn’t care that her first encounter was with a large cock that was attached to a man that happened to be her daddy and all he was intent on was fucking her. He knew he wasn’t going to take the time to teach her how to act or be sexy. He didn’t want to teach her how to kiss or how to open her mouth and let a man’s tongue in to swirl around with hers. He didn’t want to let her feel and explore his cock and balls to learn how to give a man pleasure or make him cum. He didn’t want to kiss her flat chest and suck on her small childlike nipples. He didn’t want to go down between her thin young legs to suck and lick her clit. He could care less about her teaching her about the pleasure she could derive from sex. She was here for only one reason and that reason gave him the best orgasm of his life and as many more as he could before she was old enough to fight him off.

Lisa wondered why he hadn’t pulled himself out of her. She found out why when he began to slowly rock his hips and his cock began sliding ever so slightly in and out of her body. She stiffened against his thrusts. He moaned knowing that she would fight him again. He knew he was not going to cum as fast and would have a longer time to abuse Lisa with his cock. She felt him press his cock deep inside, lower his upper body onto hers, and begin to fuck her again. She screamed, yelled, and began to cry as the second fucking of her young life began anew.

Matthew Rice will now and forever be a pedophile.


End file.
